


I'm not broken

by BoovPerson



Series: Aspec Avengers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Tony Stark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: When Peter comes to Tony in celebration of Pride, Tony realises something important about himself.





	I'm not broken

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be published during Pride month but I got busy and couldn't proof read it. It will likely be a part of a series. If anyone has any suggestions for future ships feel free to hmu.  
> Update- I'm really confused whether to write winteriron or science boyfriends or a poly Tony/Bruce/Bucky. If any of y'all have any opinions I'd love to know

Peter jumps into Tony's workshop through the window which was unlocked by FRIDAY as soon as her cameras saw him. He clicks out of his suit bounding to where Tony was engrossed in some update or the other. “Mr.Stark! Mr.Stark!” he called out at the top of his voice, “it's Pride month Mr Stark, happy Pride month.”  
“How many times have I asked you to call me Tony kid?” he replied absently  
“Sorry, Tony, I forgot. But it's Pride month do you know what that is? It is the LGBTQ+ Pride month to commemorate the Stonewall riots.”  
Tony turn around at that and he was immediately attacked by the bright colours Peter was wearing. He was wearing a Tie Dye shirt which had two spots made of two different sets of colours, one made of pink yellow and cyan like the print base colours and the other made of black white blue and green and something that was either grey or a bad mix of all colours. “Is that the reason for all those bright colours?” he has pointing at Peter's shirt  
“Yes Mr.Stark these are the colours of the panromantic and the quoisexual flags.”  
“Kid I have no idea what any of those words mean.”  
“Panromantic means a person who is attracted to people regardless of their gender and quoisexual is a person who cannot distinguish sexual attraction from any other form of attraction.”  
“That's very interesting Peter. I am proud of you. Am I doing this right? I have no idea what to say when someone ‘comes out’ to you.”  
“It's okay Mr. Stark, Tony, you're doing great” Peter says trying to hide the tears that formed when his mentor told him he was proud of him.  
“Don't you have to go home kid? May will be worried. And you have to do your homework, you're a superhero in your spare time doesn't mean you can skip out on your homework.” Tony said turning back to his work, “Is that why you're here? Do you need help with homework? Are you finally considering applying to MIT? I can make some calls and we'll work on your essay.”  
“No, no, no Mr….Tony I just was in the neighborhood and wanted to drop by.”  
“Oh. Okay kid, off you go then and get home safe. May will have my head if you're hurt.” With a quick hug Peter pulled on his suit and left out of the same window he climbed in through. Tony asked FRIDAY to pull up any reading material related to the terms Peter had mentioned on his tablet so he could do some research later.  
Tony seemed to have forgotten all about it until he was lying in bed because Rhodey had FRIDAY, the traitor, lock him out of his lab for the night. He picked up his tablet to make some corrections to the calculations of the new web shooting fluid that he was stuck on when he found the web browser open with multiple tabs, one of which was on something called AVEN and when he saw the word quoisexuality he remembered what Peter had told him in the afternoon. He got to reading foregoing sleep and work for the rest of the night.  
Tony stumbled into the common kitchen blinking blearily and looking worse than he had in the night. Rhodey let out a sigh from where he was seated at the breakfast bar, and looked to Vision who nodded confirming what they both knew to be true. Tony hadn't slept at all last night, Rhodey started, his tone chastising, “Tony. You know…” he was cut off by Tony who looked up from his coffee and said, his voice hoarse from disuse, “I'm aromantic. That's a thing, I'm not broken” his eyes were shining though he still looked exhausted. The look of happiness in his eyes made Rhodey happy even through his confusion. He hadn't seen him this happy in a long while. Tony deserved some happiness, but suddenly he worried what the others would say when they returned from the mission. Rhodey would kick their asses if they had anything bad to say about Tony, didn't matter that they were his teammates and friends but he had a feeling their reactions wouldn't be negative, at least not most of them, but he should be prepared for the worst. Just then, Peter dropped into the room in his suit and his backpack, all of them turned to him but his attention was only on Tony whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. Peter took of his mask and eyed him and Vision warily, almost angry and he turned to Tony to ask him what had happened when he beamed and exclaimed again, almost reverently, “I'm aromantic, Peter.” And those tears finally made their way down his face, though they did nothing to dim his smile and Peter's jaw dropped open like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. After a moment he closed his mouth shut and jumped into Tony's arms and hugged him, lifting him off the floor with his super strength.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [ Tumblr ](originalobjecttheorist.tumblr.com)


End file.
